Vegeta & Bulma: the whole story
by draco4-ever
Summary: Hoe Vegeta en Bulma langzaam bij elkaar kwamen...
1. The Pink Saiyan Prince

Hey allemaal. Dit wordt mijn eerste fanfic op deze site. Het gaat over hoe Bulma en Vegeta langzamerhand bij elkaar komen. Het verhaal begint bij het moment in de Frieza Saga, als Vegeta samen met alle anderen die Frieza heeft gedood, dankzij de dragonballs is teruggewenst. Dit verhaal zal niet helemaal met de serie overeenkomen, maar ik hoop dat jullie dat niet erg vinden. Enjoy!  
  
WARNING: Er word wel een beetje in gescholden..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Langzaam opende Vegeta zijn ogen. Hij kneep ze even dicht tegen het felle zonlicht dat onbeschoft zijn ogen binnendrong. Vrolijk vogelgefluit en ritselende blaadjes maakten de sfeer hier heel anders dan waar Vegeta net nog was geweest. Maar waar was hij dan nu? Langzaam stond hij op en keek rond. Bomen, gras en lucht. Dit was de aarde! Ongelovig kneep hij even in zijn arm, maar hij ontwaakte niet uit een droom. Maar hij was net nog in de hel! Woede borrelde op, toen Vegeta terugdacht aan hoe hij in de hel was gekomen. Frieza! Frieza had hem vermoord. Zou Frieza nu nog steeds leven? Of was hij vermoord door Kakarot? Misschien was Kakarot wel dood.  
  
Nadat Vegeta een stukje verder was gelopen hoorde hij vanuit de verte stemmen. Hij voelde aan hun ki dat het dat joch van Kakarot, zijn vriendjes en wat Nameks waren. Maar Kakarot was er niet bij! Vegeta liep op de stemmen af, en toen hij bij een open veldje aankwam zag hij dat het inderdaad wat aardlingen en vele Nameks waren.  
  
'Maar ik voel mijn vaders ki niet meer!' jammerde Gohan tegen Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stootte een harteloze lach uit, zodat iedereen naar hem keek en hem eindelijk opmerkte. Bulma begon te gillen en verschuilde zich achter het kleine lichaam van Gohan.  
  
'Niemand voelt Kakarots ki meer, dus hij is vast dood!' lachte Vegeta gemeen.  
  
Gohan balde zijn vuisten en keek Vegeta moordlustig aan.  
  
'Mijn vader is niet dood!' sputterde Gohan boos tegen.  
  
'Waarom kan je zijn ki dan niet meer voelen? Kakarot is dood! Net zoals Frieza! En dat betekend. dat ik, prins van de Saiyans, de sterkste van het heelal ben! Muhahahahaha!'  
  
Gohan vloog op Vegeta af en begon op hem in de slaan, maar Vegeta blokkeerde met gemak al zijn aanvallen en gaf hem een hard knietje in zijn maag, zodat Gohan jammerend op de grond viel. Bulma leek een beetje van haar schrik te zijn bekomen en stormde op Vegeta af.  
  
'Luister jij eens goed, meneer de Saiyan prins! Je bent door ons teruggewenst met de dragonballs, dus je mag ons erg dankbaar zijn! En Goku is niet dood, dus ben je lekker niet de sterkste van het heelal!'  
  
Ze prikte met haar vinger in zijn buik, maar Vegeta pakte Bulma bij haar pols en duwde haar achteruit.  
  
'Geef me de dragonballs!' commandeerde Vegeta.  
  
Iedereen staarde hem angstig aan, maar niemand bewoog zich.  
  
'Nou, waar zijn ze? Geef op!' snauwde Vegeta die nu ongeduldig begon te worden.  
  
'We hebben ze niet meer. Nu we iedereen terug hebben gewenst zijn de dragonballs weer verdwenen,' antwoordde Bulma.  
  
Vegeta zuchtte en liet zich neervallen in het gras, waar hij om een of andere reden bleef zitten. Niemand besteedde verder nog veel aandacht aan hem, en na een half uurtje deelde Bulma mee dat iedereen die een slaapplek zocht wel bij de Capsule Corp kon overnachten, zij had ruimte zat. Vegeta keek op en staarde haar enkele secondes aan.  
  
'Ja, ook jij Vegeta,' zei Bulma.  
  
Verbaast keek Vegeta naar de blauwharige vrouw die voor hem stond. Net haatte ze hem nog zo, en nu mocht hij ineens bij haar overnachten? Niet dat hij het erg vond, hij kon wel een plek om te overnachten gebruiken. Maar Gohan protesteerde luid, al kon hij Bulma niet overtuigen.  
  
Een paar uur later stond Vegeta bij de Capsule Corp. Bulma, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Mr. Brief en Ms. Brief zaten allemaal in tuinstoelen bij elkaar te praten. Gohan jammerde nog wat over zijn vader, maar verder was het wel een gezellige boel. Vegeta stond er een paar meter vanaf tegen een boom aan, hij wist niet wat hij hiermee aan moest. Ineens stond Bulma op en liep naar hem toe.  
  
'Vind je het niet tijd worden voor een douche?' vroeg ze een beetje spottend.  
  
Vegeta negeerde haar.  
  
'Kom op, je wilt toch niet voor altijd zo blijven stinken?'  
  
'Ik stink niet!' snauwde Vegeta. 'Hoe durft ze dat te zeggen! Zij, een stomme aardvrouw, mij, de prins van de Saiyans, bevelen een douche te nemen?! Wie denkt ze wel niet dat ze is?!'  
  
'Ik wil niet dat je mijn huis binnen gaat als je zo vies bent! Hup, NU onder de douche!' zei Bulma nijdig.  
  
Omdat Vegeta geen zin had om vannacht buiten te slapen, besloot hij toch maar te gaan douchen.  
  
'Oké,' zei hij, 'ik ga al onder die stomme douche! Maar niet omdat jij het zo nodig wil, vrouw!'  
  
Bulma liep met opgeheven hoofd richting haar huis, met Vegeta sloffend achter haar aan. Trots dat zij de discussie gewonnen had, wees ze Vegeta de douche en beloofde kleren voor hem klaar te leggen. Hij kon immers niet in dat versleten pakje rond blijven lopen, vond ze.  
  
Toen Vegeta klaar was met douchen, zich had afgedroogd en een handdoek om zijn middel had geknoopt, zag hij de kleren liggen die Bulma voor hem had klaargelegd. Het was een knalgele broek met een knalroze overhemd.  
  
'WAT IS DIT?!?!' schreeuwde hij uit.  
  
Bulma kwam snel naar boven, en trof daar een woedende Saiyan aan.  
  
'Wat?' vroeg ze verbaasd.  
  
'Denk je nou ECHT dat ik dit ga dragen?! Ik ben geen bloem! Ik ben een volbloed Saiyan, die dragen niet van deze BELACHELIJKE kleren!'  
  
'Ze staan je vast heel schattig,' grinnikte Bulma.  
  
'SCHATTIG?! DONDER OP MET JE KLEUTERKLEREN! Ik trek dit NIET aan!'  
  
'Nou dan loop je maar in je blote kont rond,' zei Bulma koppig en ze trok de deur met een harde klap dicht.  
  
Daar stond Vegeta dan. Hij kon kiezen: of in z'n nakie gaan rondlopen, Bulma had immers zijn oude, versleten pak, of deze belachelijke kleren aantrekken. In beide gevallen zou hij voor gek staan. 'En dat allemaal door die bitch!' Vegeta was woedend, als ze maar niet dacht dat ze dit kon maken! Maar hij besloot toch maar de kleren aan te trekken.  
  
Even later stapte Vegeta weer naar buiten, in zijn gekleurde outfit.  
  
'Whahahaha! Kijk, daar hebben we de roze Power Ranger!' schreeuwde Yamcha en hij viel haast van z'n stoel van het lachen.  
  
Vegeta vond het helemaal niet grappig en werd alleen maar kwader.  
  
'The Pink Saiyan Prince,' brulde Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha had daar de tijd van zijn leven, maar Vegeta's powerlevel werd van woede steeds hoger.  
  
'Yamcha, je bent gewoon jaloers dat Vegeta roze wel goed staat en jou niet,' zei Bulma, 'en als hij het zelf maar mooi vindt-'  
  
'MOOI?! Dit is allemaal jouw schuld, bitch!'  
  
Bulma sprong woedend op en stormde op Vegeta af.  
  
'Hoe durf je mij uit te schelden?! Je mag vannacht slapen in MIJN huis, krijgt eten uit MIJN keuken, door MIJ gemaakt, je krijgt kleren van me en nog steeds moet je zitten zeiken! Ondankbaar nest!'  
  
'Maar ik ben een prins, jij maar een ordinair aardwijf! Je moet mij met respect behandelen en-'  
  
'NEE, jij moet MIJ met respect behandelen! En als je nu nog één ding zegt dat mij niet aanspreekt, dan mag je vannacht buiten slapen en krijg je GEEN eten!'  
  
Met opgeheven hoofd liep Bulma terug, waar Yamcha hard voor haar klapte. Vegeta bleef daar even knarsetandend staan. 'Hoe durfde ze? Ik pak d'r nog wel terug!' dacht Vegeta en hij draaide zich om en liep de bossen in, om weg te zijn bij dat vreselijke mens dat hem tegen durfde te spreken. 


	2. Kakarots Viswijf

Pas toen het begon te schemeren keerde Vegeta terug naar de Capsule Corp. Hij was in het bos wezen trainen en had in zijn woede ongeveer de helft van alle aanwezige bomen platgelegd. Maar wat kon hem dat schelen. Stomme bomen. Stom bos. Stomme aarde. Stom blauwharig rotwijf.  
  
O, wat haatte hij dat mens! Hij kende haar pas een paar uurtjes en vond d'r nu al net zo erg als Kakarot. Ze was een normaal aardmens, met de status van een simpele slaaf, en nog durfde ze over hem, een prins, te commanderen. Maar hij zou haar wel laten weten wie de baas was!  
  
Met grote passen liep Vegeta naar de deur van het koepelvormige huis, en duwde die zo hard open dat de deur eruit viel. Vegeta echter schonk er geen aandacht aan en stapte over de deur heen de kamer in, waar hij tot zijn grote ongenoegen zag dat Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan en een andere vrouw aan tafel zaten.  
  
"Je bent laat," zei Bulma zonder hem aan te kijken, terwijl ze pannen op tafel zette.  
  
Vegeta zei niets en liep langs de tafel heen, om vervolgens op de grote comfortabele bank neer te ploffen.  
  
"We gaan eten," zei Bulma, nog steeds zonder Vegeta aan te kijken.  
  
"Dat snap ik ook wel."  
  
"Kom dan aan tafel."  
  
"Ik wil hier eten."  
  
"Nee."  
  
Hoe durfde ze te weigeren!  
  
"Jawel!"  
  
"Dat doe je niet."  
  
Vegeta stond op en liep naar de tafel, waar hij een grote pan oppakte en die meenam naar de bank. Onder luid protest van Bulma tilde hij het deksel eraf, en zag tot zijn genoegen dat het gevuld was met sappig vlees. Hij pakte het uit de pan met zijn vieze handen, en begon er als een zwijn aan te vreten.  
  
"VEGETA! BEN JE GEK?! LEG DAT TERUG!" schreeuwde Bulma.  
  
Vegeta keek haar grijnzend aan en hij zag dat haar hoofd rood aangelopen was.  
  
"HEEFT HIJ GEEN MANIEREN?!" gilde de zwartharige vrouw die Vegeta niet kende.  
  
"Em mwie mwag jij dwan wel nwiet zwijn?!" vroeg Vegeta op minachtige toon, terwijl er stukjes vlees uit zijn mond vlogen.  
  
"VIES VARKEN! KIJK NOU BULMA, HIJ MAAKT JE HELE BANK VIES! SCHOP HEM JE HUIS UIT!" gilde de vrouw.  
  
"Kweng," mompelde Vegeta, maar dat had de vrouw duidelijk gehoord want ze stormde woendend op hem af.  
  
"IK BEN GEEN KRENG, JIJ VIEZE RAT! HOE DURF JE! NOOIT EEN GOEDE OPVOEDING GEHAD! EEN SCHANDE VOOR DE MAATSCHAPPIJ! ZWIJN!"  
  
Bulma was op de vrouw afgelopen en probeerde haar te kalmeren.  
  
"Rustig Chi-Chi, maak je niet druk over hem, dat is ie niet waard," zei ze.  
  
Chi-Chi haalde een paar keer diep adem.  
  
"Luister jij eens goed! Als mijn man straks thuiskomt dan schopt ie je naar waar je vandaan komt, en dan doe je niet meer zo stoer!" zei Chi-Chi, nu een stuk rustiger.  
  
Man? Ze bedoelde toch niet dat___ nee, dit meende ze niet! Vegeta keek haar even aan, en barstte toen in lachen uit, waardoor hij Chi-Chi met eten besproeide.  
  
"Hahaha! Jij bent de vrouw van Kakarot! Hahahahaha! Ik snap dat ie niet veel goeds kan krijgen, maar dat ie iets met zo'n speenvarken zou beginnen. whahahaha!"  
  
Bulma en Chi-Chi vielen hem precies op hetzelfde moment aan; Bulma probeerde hem omhoog te trekken en hem waarschijnlijk de deur uit te schoppen, terwijl Chi-Chi de pan met vlees op hem omkeerde en ermee op hem in begon te slaan.  
  
Vegeta bleef gewoon zitten en at rustig de stukken vlees op die nu op zijn broek lagen. Daarna stond hij op, en spreidde met een zwaai zijn armen zodat hij zowel Bulma als Chi-Chi raakte, die gillend op de grond vielen. Op zijn gemak liep hij naar buiten en verdween diep het bos in. Hij zou nog liever daar slapen dan ook maar binnen een kilometer omtrek bij die Bulma of Kakarots viswijf in de buurt te komen. 


End file.
